


Cynosure

by miqthyhero



Series: Whatever it takes (Marvel One-Shots & Short Stories) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fainting, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Sibling Peter Maximoff, Good Sibling Pietro Maximoff, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Passing Out, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Vision (Marvel), S.W.O.R.D., Seizures, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, Vomiting, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, WandaVision spoilers, collapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miqthyhero/pseuds/miqthyhero
Summary: Cynosure (noun): a person or thing that is in the center of attention.⊱ ────── {⋅. ᗢ .⋅} ────── ⊰In which the Hex drains Wanda Maximoff's energy, making her sick. It is up to her family, the S.W.O.R.D. Trio, and some old friends to take care of her.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton, Bruce Banner & Vision, Bruce Banner & Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Bruce Banner/Vision, Bruce Banner/Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton/Wanda Maximoff, Peter Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Peter Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Whatever it takes (Marvel One-Shots & Short Stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179869
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Short Story contains spoilers for the first five episodes of WandaVision!
> 
> This is an Alternate Ending, written way before the actual ending was first streamed!

Westview and its surroundings are peaceful the day after the Hex got expended. The nature around seems still asleep: no birds singing, no wind circling around the trees. The road's empty, except for the one truck parked across. In the truck are S.W.O.R.D. Agent Monica Rambeau and FBI Agent Jimmy Woo, eating from their take-out brunch as they watch over the red borders of Westview.

"I'm surprised that we haven't seen any military cars since the Hex got expanded," Jimmy announces, "apart from the cars who left."

"I'm sure they haven't surrendered to Wanda," Monica replies as she throws her bag onto the backseat, "they are here somewhere." Jimmy nods in agreement, finishing his sandwich as they continue to stare at the red barrier.

"I wonder if Darcy's okay," he suddenly blurts out and Monica raises her eyebrow in surprise.

"I didn't know you two were so close," she teases and Jimmy silently sighs. 

"Well she did keep me company when you weren't there," he tries to defend himself.

"Sure," Monica snorts, "and now you are stuck with me." She leans her arm out of the window, drawing her eyes back to the red glow. Frowning, she pulls her arm back and unconsciously leans closer to the dashboard to inspect the Hex.

"What?" Jimmy asks as he spots the frown on her face, tensing up as he follows her gaze, "is it expanding again?"

Monica shakes her head. "It's getting lighter..."

"It is fading," Jimmy notices. They watch in amazement and confusion as the red fades, slowly revealing the town of Westview. Not hesitating, Monica starts the engine of the truck and immediately drives towards the old boundary, slowing down at the sight of residents. 

"She let them go?" she asks in awe, hands resting on the wheel.

"Looks like it," Jimmy mutters under his breath, grabbing the handle of the car's door. Monica snatches the car's keys, eyes darting between the citizens as she steps out. The two of them close the door, strolling through the streets. They watch families leave their homes, cheering on their porches, some are even hugging one another. 

The once so quiet lanes are now filled with people. The once unmovable locals seem like the most happy people on the planet.

Jimmy grabs a slowed-down Monica by her arm, pulling her forward. "We need to find Darcy," he announces, and Monica nods. They jog through the neighborhood, passing the old-fashioned Halloween decorations. 

"The Hex just disappeared," Monica stammers, "it didn't rewrite it back to its original reality." Monica abruptly stops, her head spinning towards a familiar lane. Jimmy catches up to her, looking in the same direction as her but clearly, he doesn't see what she sees. "We're almost there," Monica tells him and she jogs into the street.

"Where exactly?"

"The Vision Residence," she reveals. They pass a park, where a voice starts calling. They both come to a halt, turning to the direction of the voice. A brown-haired woman, dressed in old-fashioned clothes and glasses, runs towards them. "Darcy?!" Monica questions as the female reaches them. 

"Darcy, what is going on?" Jimmy asks.

"I don't know," she pants, "but we need to find Wanda."

"Why?" Monica asks, face speaking confusion.

"I have a gut feeling."


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda wakes up late that morning, something feeling off but she can't tell what.

She knows she's late when the twins are up before she is, and that is very rare.

She peels her eyes open, scanning the room with her blurry vision. Her eyes close as she feels way too tired, and she rolls onto her stomach. She's about to drift off again when loud footsteps sound from the hallway into the bedroom.

"Mom?" she hears one of her boys ask and she moans in response.

"Why are you still in bed?" the other twin asks.

"Because Mommy's tired," she mumbles, hiding her head underneath her pillow.

"Dad asked us to check on you," Billy tells.

"Well tell him I am fine," Wanda responds, "just resting my eyes." The boys' eyes meet, both frowning with a confused expression on their faces.

"Come on," Tommy sighs, grabbing his brother by the arm and pulling him out. Wanda sighs in relief, shoving the pillow off her face as she stares up to the ceiling.

"You'll be fine," she mutters, pushing herself up from the bed. Her arms pressed against the mattress, she swings her legs around the edge of the bed, vision suddenly spinning. Eyes closing, she rests her elbows on her knees, face hidden in her hands.

"Wanda?" another voice asks. She drops her hands, watching her husband walk into their shared bedroom. Vision glances at her with a slightly worried expression, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine!" Wanda calls out, jumping up from her spot on the bed. A light feeling appears in her head, making her stumble back. Vision snatches her arm to steady her, slowly lowering back onto the bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Just stood up a little too quickly," she says, trying to assure him with a smile, "I am fine." He nods but isn't too pleased about it.

"Breakfast is ready if you are," he announces, "maybe that will help."

"I'll be there in a second."

"Be careful," Vision begs, kissing her on top of her head before he heads back downstairs. Wanda follows him after taking a few deep breaths and a slower rising, carefully descending the stairs.

"You're late," Pietro notices from his spot on the couch, "didn't know you could sleep in."

"I am not my brother," she tells as she walks towards the kitchen. Before she can enter, Vision walks out with a plate.

"Sit," he demands. Wanda slightly tilts her head but follows his command and sits down at the dining table. Vision places the plate in front of her, "Now eat."

"Where are the boys?"

"Backyard," Vision says.

"Shouldn't someone keep an eye on them?"

"They will be fine, Wanda," Vision assures, "they aren't defenseless kids anymore." She sighs loudly, receiving a glare from the Synthezoid. "Eat."

"Fine," Wanda mumbles, taking a bite while Vision continues to keep an eye on her. "For God's sake, Vis," she blurts out, "I don't need you to watch me, at least watch the kids!" He is surprised by her words, and it is making him more concerned than he already was.

"If that makes you feel better," he begins.

"Yes!" she snaps. It takes her a moment to realize and she rubs her face. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine," Vision says, "everyone has a bad day..." With those words, he leaves the room. Her eyes follow him until he disappears out of sight, making her sigh. She leans back into the chair and pushes her plate forwards, a blurry silhouette pushing it back. Wanda frowns at Pietro.

"You gotta eat something," he declares.

"You are supposed to be on my side," Wanda claims, "you are my brother."

"I am on your side." He sits down in front of his twin sister. "He's right, eat. ". She blinks at him, before giving in. Pietro smiles, grabbing her hand from across the table. "It'll be fine," he ensures, squeezing her hand before he speeds back to his usual spot; the couch. 

When Wanda finishes her breakfast a few moments later, Vision is still outside with the boys and Pietro has claimed the tv-remote. A wave of nausea hits her, making her gulp her drink.

It only makes it worse.

Wanda pushes back her chair as she stands up, stumbling towards the bathroom. She closes the door behind her before falling in front of the toilet, throwing up her breakfast and probably the candy from last night.

"What's wrong with me?" she asks herself. She coughs, which turns into gagging, and here comes the rest of the candy. As she pukes loudly, she doesn't hear Vision call her name and his footsteps that come closer to the bathroom door. It isn't until he takes the hair out of her face and rubs her back for Wanda to realize.

"You're alright," he whispers, his hand circling on her back as her head sinks deeper into the toilet. Between the coughs and gags, she sobs quietly, until she's finished. "Are you finished now?"

"I think so," her raspy voice answers and she leans her head on the toilet seat. Vision hands her a cup of water and Wanda drinks the sickening taste in her throat away. "I'm sorry," she sniffs.

"You don't need to apologize, " he answers in a soft voice, "let's get you into bed."

"No," she says, voice cracking.

"You need to rest, Wanda."

"Let me get onto the couch instead," she begs, "I can take a nap there and keep an eye on the boys." Vision sighs, slightly frustrated that she doesn't listen.

"Okay," he gives in, "you get downstairs, carefully, while I get you a blanket and pillow. ".

"What's wrong with Pietro's?" Wanda questions.

"I am sorry to say this," he starts, "but your brother stinks." Wanda can't help but giggle at his comment, making Vision feel much better about the whole situation.

"Can't disagree," she chuckles, flushing the toilet, and he looks at her with a soft smile. She tries to push herself up with struggle and Vision offers her a hand. "Thanks," she smiles.

"Should I call Pietro to help you down the stairs?" he asks.

"I'm sick," Wanda states, "not injured."

"If you say so." She lets out a sigh and Vision chuckles. "I'll be down in a moment." He kisses her cheek before stepping out of the bathroom and Wanda slowly moves to the stairs. She tightens her grip on the railing as she slowly walks down, her legs starting to shake more with each step. She releases a shaky breath when reaching the floor. Her knees buckle, her vision slowly fading to black as she calls out to Vision.

Vision drops the blanket and pillow when the faint voice of Wanda calls out for him. He speeds downstairs, catching her before Pietro does. "Wanda?!" he cries out as he lowers himself and his wife to the ground.

"Avengers..." she moans, her head falling back against his shoulder.

"Avengers?" he questions, "What does that mean?!" He waits for an answer, but instead, Wanda's eyes roll into the back of her head. "Wanda?!" The commotion called the attention of Billy and Tommy, who run inside to find their parents on the floor.

"Mom?!" Billy shrieks and the two boys drop next to their father.

"What is wrong with her?!" Tommy asks. Vision opens his mouth to explain, but he's interrupted. 

Interrupted by Pietro, who has collapsed onto the floor with a blank expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading & for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

Monica, Jimmy, and Darcy run into the street where the Vision Residence is located. They come to a halt as Monica glares around the neighborhood.

"What are you looking for?" Jimmy asks in confusion.

"Number 2800," she tells, "this way!" She jogs further down the street, the other two following her closely until she reaches the house. Muffled voices are coming out of the house as they walk to the front door.

"Un-l- P!" a boy's voice calls out. Monica doesn't hesitate and she pushes the door open. From the corner of her right eye, she finds a man laying on the ground, surrounded by two boys. She rushes to the man's side.

"Sir?" she questions, "can you hear me?" The silver-haired man lays motionless on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Pietro?" Darcy asks as she kneels next to him, slightly shaking his shoulder. She turns to the two boys. "What happened to him?" Jimmy watches them as the twins explain, but then he sees Vision.

"Oh my God," he blurts out. Both Monica and Darcy look up, finally noticing Vision and Wanda on the floor behind them. Monica's eyes grow, her mouth almost falling open. Darcy gives her a slight push, making Monica look back at her.

"Go help them out," she says, "I'll be fine." Monica nods, slightly struggling to get up before she sprints up to them.

"What happened?" she asks, a worried expression on her face as she looks down at Wanda. 

"She woke up late, then became sick and later fainted," Jimmy sums up.

"Lay her down on the floor," Monica commands. 

"Wait, aren't you Geraldine?" Vision asks, ignoring her command.

"My actual name is Monica Rambeau," she speaks calmly, "I am a S.W.O.R.D. Agent." Vision seems confused and he spaces out as he tries to put everything together. "Vision!" Monica calls, his attention snapping back to her, "I need you to lay her on the floor." But Vision seems doubtful.

"Vision," Jimmy says, "we are only trying to help your wife." His words calm Vision down and he nods as he lowers Wanda to the ground, laying her down on her back. 

"Is she breathing differently than before?" Monica questions, but Vision shakes his head. "Good," she tells, turning to Jimmy, "call an ambulance." Jimmy reaches inside his pocket for his phone, dialing 911 as he unlocks it.

"Wanda said something about Avengers," Vision suddenly says, "what does that mean?"

"Wanda's part of a group called the Avengers," Monica explains, knowing that she probably shouldn't mention that he is one of them too as he seems to have no idea. "Call the Avengers, Jimmy."

"What about an ambulance?" Jimmy asks. 

"Forget about the ambulance!" Monica calls out, "Call the Avengers!" Jimmy ends the call to the emergency services, now searching for the Avengers' number in the FBI Database. It takes him a moment to find it, as it hasn't been used in a very long time.

It might be abandoned, but it is worth a shot.

As he rings the number, he gets up to get away from the explosion of sounds. He stands at the front door, his phone against his ear as he sees that Darcy finally reached Pietro.

"Pietro, can you tell me what happened?" Pietro frowns.

"Pietro?" he asks in confusion and Darcy nods. "My name is Peter." Darcy's eyes narrow, her eyebrows furrowing as the smile she wore on her face disappears. Jimmy is about to hang up the phone and say something when a voice answers.

_"Bruce Banner speaking."_

"This is Jimmy Woo from the FBI," he begins, "we require assistance at Westview."

_"Eastview?"_ the voice asks.

"No, Westview," he corrects, "West!"

_"Is this some joke?"_ Bruce questions, _"or as the kids say, a prank?"_ Jimmy tries to deny it, but the sound of the man sighing loudly interrupts his attempt. _"Have a nice day, sir."_

"No, wait!" Jimmy speaks up, "it is about a member of the Avengers!" The other end of the line stays quiet and Jimmy's afraid that Bruce Banner already hung upon him. He wants to end the call in frustration when the man's voice appears again. 

_"Who exactly?"_

"Wanda?" Monica calls out, "Wanda, do you hear me?!" Jimmy turns towards the direction of her voice, noticing that Monica's still hovering above Wanda's unconscious body. 

_"Wanda?"_ Bruce asks, _"Wanda Maximoff?"_

"Yes!" the FBI Agent confirms, "We need your help, you know more about her than we do."

_"Westview, correct?"_ Bruce asks to confirm. Not realizing the man can't see him, Jimmy nods before verbally confirming. _"I'll be there as fast as I can."_

"Bring some medical tools!" Jimmy yells through the phone, right before Bruce ends the call.

At the other end of the phone, in New York, Bruce is horrified by the last words that came through the phone. He sprints towards the medical wing as he scrolls through his contacts, calling the number of a friend. Not waiting for him to answer the phone, he turns on the speaker as he fills up a bag with some tools and medicines. 

_"Long time no talk,"_ a voice calls through the phone.

"I need your help Barton," Bruce responds to his friend's greeting. 

_"You call an old friend for help?"_

"There's no time!" Bruce waits for another comment, but it doesn't come. Instead, Clint's next words sound quite worrying.

_"What's going on?"_ he questions, _"I have heard you being serious, but never this serious."_

"Something's wrong with Wanda," Bruce calmly explains, "I got a phone call from an FBI Agent in Westview, saying that he needed assistance as there was something with her."

_"Did he say anything else?"_

"Nothing besides telling me to bring medical tools." Bruce closes the bag and hurries to the exit. 

_"You pick me up with the Quinjet?"_ Clint asks.

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading & the support!


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce Banner steers the Quinjet above Westview, Clint Barton seated beside him.

"Wanda has attracted quite an audience," Clint notices.

"Let's hope they don't make this any harder than it already is," Bruce mutters under his breath, searching for a spot to land.

Meanwhile below, the loud sound of the engine roars into the Vision Residence. Monica looks up from Wanda.

"Someone needs to make sure they get here!" she shouts above the noise. She glances at Darcy, who's trying to hold Peter down.

"I'm kinda busy!" Darcy yells back as she sits on top of the silver-haired man, making it almost impossible for him to move. But he pushes her off and Darcy shrieks as he escapes towards the front door. Tommy grabs his brother by the arm and the two speed after their uncle, crashing into him to make him fall. Darcy rushes to her feet, leaving the house to go after the three. "Boys, watch out!" she screams with a high-pitched voice. The twins roll away from their uncle as Darcy jumps on him for the second time. "Hold his legs!" she commands and they dive on top of their uncle's legs.

"What are you doing?!" Peter cries out, his face pressed against the cold dirt of the front porch.

"Keeping you from escaping!" Darcy answers loudly, pushing him closer to the ground. The leaves around them start flying away and she looks up to the aircraft that's hovering in the air. Throwing her arms into the air, Darcy screams at the top of her lungs as she tightens the grip of her legs around Peter's body.

"There!" Clint calls out, pointing at the front porch of house 2800, "what is that woman doing?!"

"Come help us, you idiots!" Darcy screams at the Quinjet, knowing they probably won't hear her anyway. She snatches the arm of Peter, who tries to pull himself up. "Why are you being such a pain in the ass?" she questions, "we are trying to help you!"

"This doesn't seem like helping to me!" he snaps back, grunting as she tightens her grip even more.

"Shut up!" she yells, "I didn't ask for your opinion, fake Pietro!"

"I'm gonna land it here," Bruce announces. He switches a few buttons, checking out the cameras. "This is perfect!" he declares, "they moved!" He manages to land the Quinjet perfectly so that no one's being injured or blown away.

"You get the bag?" Clint asks as he releases his seatbelt. He takes a final look out of the large windows before opening the back of the aircraft, jumping out before it opens completely. Followed by Bruce, Clint jogs towards the woman.

"Oh thank God," Darcy sighs.

"What's with him?" Bruce questions, nodding at their position.

"I think he hit his head," she tells, "he's confused and tried to escape."

"You tackled him," Clint assumes.

"No!" Darcy exclaims, "the kids did." They turn towards the kids, who are still clutching the man's legs. Peter huffs as he's twisting and turning, managing to free one of his arms. He swings his arm fast, hitting Clint on the inside of his knees.

"You didn't see that coming," Peter snickers, and Clint freezes.

"You didn't see that coming..." the boy said, dropping dead soon after.

"Now let go of me!"

"Keep him down," Bruce commands, kneeling to open his bag. He takes out a needle, filling it with a clear fluid.

"Hey!" the man yells, "what are you planning green man?!"

"Don't take it personally," Bruce answers as he pulls up one of Peter's sleeve, "you'll feel better after." It takes him a moment to find a vein where he sticks the needle in, slowly pushing the fluid into his blood.

"You," the young man starts, "are evil..." He slumps back onto the floor, eyes drooping before he passes out completely.

"So he's going with us too," Bruce tells. He turns back to Clint and Darcy. "I'm gonna get him inside the Quinjet," he says in general, then looking at Clint, "I need you to check on Wanda."

"She's inside," Darcy speaks up, "I could stay with him if that's necessary." Bruce nods in approval, lifting Peter from the ground and Darcy follows.

"She's in here!" Tommy calls out, disappearing in a blink of an eye. Clint's eyes widen at the blur that follows the boy. However, he doesn't have the time to process as Billy yanks him inside. Almost tripping inside by the sudden yanking, he spots the red figure on the ground. Clutching the couch's armrest to prevent himself from falling over, Clint can feel his eyes widen for the second time, his mouth fell open but he can't find the words. 

Vision's head turns to the once familiar man. "Are you an Avenger?" he questions, but Clint continues to stare at him, "are you here to help my wife?" Bruce now joins him, the man also freezing at the sight of the once dead Avenger. 

"Vision?"

"We will explain later," Monica interrupts, "Wanda needs help now!" Bruce draws his eyes away, throwing his medical bag on the couch as he joins the others on the floor.

"What has happened to her?" Bruce asks the group. As Monica explains, Wanda's jaw tightens and Vision has noticed.

"Wanda?" he examines, "Are you with us?" They anxiously wait for a response, but instead, her hand twitches, and Vision carefully takes her hand. "Please Wanda," he begs, eyes filled with hopelessness, but her body stays motionless on the floor. Her jaw relaxes and tightens again, her foot now twitching and weakly kicking Jimmy's leg. A frown appears on Vision's face, "Wanda-" He's interrupted as Wanda's entire body makes a twitching movement that evolves into convulsions.

"She's seizing," Bruce tells, cursing underneath his breath, "I need someone to time it!" Jimmy grabs his phone, starting the stopwatch. "Vision, turn her on her side and put a pillow underneath her help," he commands the Synthezoid and he turns to the others, "clear the area around her." Clint and Jimmy manage to push the couch back, Monica moves the coffee table to the wall and Tommy quickly clears the floor around his mother. "Now we give her some space and wait..."

"That's it?!" Vision cries out, "don't you have something to help her?!"

"We need the seizure to end before we can do anything," Bruce explains, "otherwise we might injury her." 

"He's a doctor," Monica says, "he knows what he's talking about." She lays her hand on his shoulder, trying to assure him that everything will be fine. "Wanda will be fine, doctor Banner will make sure of that." Vision glances at him and Bruce sends him a genuine smile. Roughly a minute later, Wanda's jerking weakens until her body falls limp again. 

"Time?"

"Fifty-five seconds," Jimmy reads.

"Still unconscious," Clint notices, "why isn't she waking up?" Bruce kneels next to her, keeping her on her side as he checks her.

"Not exactly sure," he responds, "I think it's for the best if we take her to the compound."

"I'm not a doctor," Clint starts, "but I agree." Bruce looks up from Wanda to Vision.

"Are you coming with her?" he asks.

"Of course!" Vision calls out, "if that's alright." 

Bruce nods. "Are the boys going with you?" he asks Monica and Jimmy. Monica snorts in response and Bruce sends her a confused look.

"Those are my sons," Vision tells. Bruce glares from Vision to Clint, who is as surprised as he is. 

"Okay," he exhales, still quite shocked. It takes him a moment to snap back. He quickly gets back to his feet, snatching the bag from the couch. "Vision," he begins, "can you take Wanda to the jet for us?" Vision doesn't hesitate as he quickly but carefully lifts Wanda from the ground, following Bruce outside. The kids run after them, followed by Clint and the two agents. "You can put her down on one of the beds inside," Bruce tells Vision, who enters the Quinjet and Bruce turns to Clint, "can you tell Helen that we're coming?"

"Sure."

"We'll leave you two with it," Monica says, "we three need to deal with an angry boss." 

"Ah yes," Darcy calls as she steps down, "director Dickward." She jumps down, swinging her arms like a kid in the process. "He's probably gonna be asking where we took them," she says, "if you go now, there's no way he can catch you."

Bruce nods. "Will do, thanks for the help." He swings the bag across his shoulder, walking inside the Quinjet. He closes the back of the aircraft, placing the bag on the ground as he takes a seat in the front. "Everybody strapped in?" he asks, glancing over his shoulder. Peter's still on one of the beds, tied to the bed with an elastic band. Wanda's strapped to the other bed, Vision sitting in the chair beside her and the two boys across them. "Alright, starting the engine... now."

"And we're up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> The latest episode of WandaVision(episode 8) gave me chills.  
> I'm both excited and scared for the Final Episode as the actress who plays Monica said it will be heartbreaking...
> 
> Anyway, the last chapter is probably gonna be published tomorrow or the day after that.  
> I'll see you guys then!


	5. Chapter 5

With a pounding head and a throat feeling like sandpaper, Wanda's eyes flutter open. Her vision blurry as she looks up at the ceiling, a painful frown placed on her face. She lets out a small cough that burns in her throat, drawing all the attention to her.

"Mom!" She whines softly at the loud voices, slowly turning her head towards them. Her vision is still slightly blurry as she meets the eyes of her sons, who look at her with a worried expression on their faces. Smiling softly, she reaches out for their hands.

"Hi boys," she responds quietly, giving their hands a faint squeeze.

"How do you feel?" Tommy asks carefully, not wanting to increase her headache.  
"Tired," Wanda begins, "and I have a headache..." She lets out a hard and painful cough, whimpering.

"Here," a familiar voice says. A blurry shadow stands up at the end of her bed, grabbing something from the table beside him. As he comes closer, Wanda recognizes him as Clint. He hands her a cup of water and she gratefully takes a sip.

"Thanks," she mutters as she hands him the cup, which he places on the small coffee table next to the bed. She wipes the water off her lips, glancing around the room, and she tenses up. "Where's your dad?"

"He's okay, mom," Tommy replies.

"The green man is checking him," Billy continues and Wanda sinks back into the bed. Clint casts her a look, crossing his arms.

"Could you two check to see how far Bruce is with the checkup?" he asks the boys, "I think that would make your mom feel better." They look at her in hesitation.

"Boys," she says faintly, her voice cracking, "it's okay. These people are my friends." The twins nod at her and Billy clutches his brother's arm before the two of them disappear out of the room, the door rattling behind them. Wanda turns her head towards her old teammate, who glares from the door to her.

"I leave for one second and you change everything," Clint mumbles, "what happened?"

"I don't know what happened," she answers shortly, leaning her head back into the pillow.

"Really?" Clint questions, lifting an eyebrow, "you resurrected Vision and had twins."

"I don't know how it started!" Wanda snaps, her head jolting off the pillow, "I don't know how he got revived, he was just there all of the sudden!" She squeezes her eyes shut, fighting the tears that filled her eyes, and whimpers at the burning pain that returns inside her throat.

"I'm sorry," Clint says, directly reaching for the cup of water and passing it to her. Wanda gulps it down, letting her head fall back as the tears roll down her cheeks. Clint sits down on the bed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispers again and Wanda buries her face into his shirt.

"I don't want him to go," she cries.

"He isn't going anywhere, Wanda," Clint promises, rubbing her arm. The door opens with a squeak and Wanda sits back up in a flash, wiping her tears away as Billy and Tommy walk in.

"Mom?" they ask in unison, a worried expression laying on their faces.

"I'm okay," she lies, flashing a smile as she dries her eyes, "how's your dad?"

"They are doing a few tests," Billy tells, him and his brother walking up towards their mother.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asks in hesitation and Wanda nods in response. He and his brother share a look.

"You don't have to stay strong for us, mom..." Wanda swallows away the lump in her throat, tears starting to form again.

"I should be," she whispers, "I am supposed to stay strong for you two." They wrap their arms around her, placing their heads on her shoulder and Wanda closes her eyes at their touch.

"But you're always strong," Tommy tells, "and sometimes you need a break from being strong." A tear rolls down her cheek and she kisses the sides of their heads.

"Okay," she exhales, "I will." As they release the hug, Wanda strokes their cheeks with a soft smile. "Thank you for taking care of me..." Laying back down, she lets her arms fall back onto the white sheets as she now notices how drained she is.

"Let's leave your mother to rest," Clint suggests as he walks up to the boys.

"No," Wanda calls, grabbing their hands, "please don't leave me."

They shake their head. "We won't." Wanda sighs tiredly, her eyes falling shut and her breathing evens out almost immediately. Clint glances shortly at the three of them before he walks up to the door.

"Oh my fucking God!" Clint lets out as he opened the door and got startled by the Synthezoid in front of him. Billy and Tommy turn their heads towards his screaming.

"Didn't mean to scare you, Clint," Vision tells.

"Welcome back," Clint smiles, patting his shoulder. Wanda stirs awake, moaning at the loud noise. Clint steps away from the door as Vision enters and walks up to his family.

"Vis..?" she mumbles with heavy eyelids.

"I'm here," he whispers as he carefully slips into the bed next to her. Wanda lets go of her sons' hands as she snuggles closer to her husband, sighing deeply.

"I wanna go home..." she murmurs into his chest.

"We are home, darling," he tells, kissing the top of her head. She hums in response, eyes drifting shut and slowly dozes off as Vision brushes his hand across her back.

And he is right…

_This is their home now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this short story!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment or Kudo if you enjoyed it, this really means a lot.


End file.
